Miraculously Chaotic
by DragolianX-Unlimited
Summary: Set in an AU where the Miraculouis don't exist and Paris isn't constantly in danger. Marinette has some free time on her hands after school and decides to pick up a card game that Alya told her about called Chaotic. Meanwhile Nino convinces Adrian to pick up the game as well as a way of relaxing from his modeling career.


**Guess who already got like 2 stories they need to write and is starting a new one for like no reason other than they really like the concept? THIS GUY! I know that I'm supposed to be working on Demon Fairy and the Hero Academia crossover, but I really wanted to do this story since I just got back into Chaotic recently and wanted to let people know that the community is still alive in a very creative way. Without spoiling the story let's jump right in.**

There's nothing but a lush forest all around. There are many odd colored branches and vines through out the forest that occupy it. Many creatures live in this forest, but right now there's nothing but silence.

A creature is then shown running through the forest jumping off of trees while running from another. This creature is a tall bipedal tiger woman with orange fur and long wavy brown hair, yellow eyes with orange slits, and she wore a loin cloth on her waist and over her chest.

She was currently running from a concentrated gust of wind that hit the tree she had just jumped off of.

"Hey wait a minute! Time out!" The tiger woman said as she turned to face an orange lizard man who was wearing blue shoulder pads that were connected by a harness that formed an 'X' across his chest.

"I thought you were supposed to be some big shot in the Overworld, now I see you're just a big ol' scardey cat!" The lizard man said as he disappeared. The tiger woman looked around to see where he had gone only to have him appear behind her and send her flying forward into a tree with another mini gust. The tiger woman just kept running through the tree tops trying to get away.

" _You see that tiger lady there, her name is Intress. She's one of the Overworld's strongest heroes."_

The creature now known as Intress kept running through the trees trying to escape the lizard man pursuing her.

" _Normally she wouldn't be running away from a creature like Qwun. She'd stand her ground and fight back with all sorts of attacks"_

Intress continued to run from Qwun until she reached the edge of the tree line and was faced with cliff that lead to a stream down below.

" _In Perim, she's an incredible and courageous fighter, but that's only on the outside."_

Intress turned around to see that Qwun had caught up with her and was getting ready to attack again.

"Looks like this is the end, welcome to Chaotic Ladybug!" Qwun said as he began to attack.

" _The only problem is that on the inside she's me!"_

Intress was knocked off the side of the cliff and began to free fall into the stream.

 **{Miraculously Chaotic}**

Cutting away from the forest, we see a school building on a bright afternoon in Paris, France. The school is Collège Françoise Dupont.

" _I should probably start off in the beginning, me and some of my friends were hanging out after school playing Chaotic in the cafeteria"_

We see a group of students in the cafeteria sitting at various tables playing the Chaotic Trading Card Game. Some were playing with their cards while others were using their laptops to play online.

We see a girl with bluebell hair sitting at one laptop while another student sat at another.

" _That girl with the blue hair is me, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I had just recently gotten into Chaotic thanks to my friend Alya."_

"Any day now, Ladybug." A boy wearing a read jersey over a white shirt said as he looked at Marinette over her laptop

"Don't be in such a rush to get beaten." Marinette said as she clicked her mouse dragging card across the screen "Battle team locked."

"let's get Chaotic" she said they began to play a 3 vs 3 match.

"Intress attacks Dardemus in the Riverlands"

The battle went on for a few minutes before Dardemus lost all of his energy and was removed from the game.

"Khybon attacks Deenha in Underworld City"

Khybon did some serios damage through out the battle and ended up defeating Deenha

"Intress attacks Khybon in Runic Grove"

The battle was a close one, Khybon tried to win it by using a canon of casualty but it didn't work since only generic mugic can be cast in Runic Grove. Intress ended up winning the match with a Rip Tide attack

"Nauthilax attacks at Everrain"

The battle was close, but Intress won it mostly due to Nauthilax's recklessness ability and a bit of healing mugic

With all three of her opponent's creatures defeated Marinette won the match and the logo for Chaotic flashed across her screen.

"Alright I won!" she said as she stood up from the table

Marinette then shook her opponent's hand right as her friend Alya showed up

"Great match Marinette, you're getting good at this." She said as she went to hug her friends

"Thanks Alya, those tips you gave me about locations and mugic really helped"

As she said that Marinette's laptop began to beep as she noticed that she had gotten a message.

"Chaotic mail?" she wondered aloud. Marinette clicked on the notification and an alphanumeric code came up on her screen.

"Woah, Marinette you just got a code to Chaotic. Now you can play the game for real!" Alya exclaimed getting the attention of a few people in the cafeteria.

"Heh heh, that was a funny joke. You really like jokes!" Marinette said trying to get the crowd to disperse. Lucky for her everyone just shrugged it off an went about their business

"Marinette I'm serious, where's your scanner you have to enter this code in pronto."

"I left it at home. I don't carry my scanner everywhere like you do." Marinette said as she packed up her laptop into her backpack and went downstairs with Alya following her.

"Well let's go get it. The sooner you enter that code the sooner we can hang out in Chaotic. You'll get to meet Intress and all the other creatures in your deck." Alya said as they reached the front door of the school

"Look, Alya you're my best friend and I'm glad that you introduced me to the card game, but you really need to learn how to separate fantasy from reality." Marinette said

"But it's not a fantasy, Chaotic is real and when you enter that code into your scanner you'll see that it's real too."

"Alya enough about the whole Chaotic is real and so is Perim nonsense. I'm going home, and please Alya as your friend I'm asking that you lay off the comics and games for a while." Marinette said as she walked to her family's bakery

"Remember to enter that code!" Alya said as she walked towards her own home.

 _Later that night_

Marinette was in her room drawing in her sketch book while listening to her Jagged Stone CDs when she noticed her Scanner was beeping. She picked it up and answered to see Alya on the other end.

"Girl are you crazy! Why didn't you enter your code yet?" Alya asked as Marinette just rolled her eyes

"Not this again, Alya why do I have to enter that code tonight?"

"Because it expires at midnight! If you don't enter it now you may never get one again. Just trust me on this, please." Alya said as she hung up her scanner

Marinette was pondering what to do and looked at the clock. It was 11:57, she didn't have much time to think about it so she decided to trust her friend and enter the code into her scanner.

She entered the code exactly as it appeared on her screen and hit the enter button, but just as she pressed it her scanner went blank.

"What the?" Marinette wondered as she pressed a few buttons on her scanner, but nothing was working. It just went dead.

"Oh great now my scanners broken." Marinette said as she looked up and saw a lock on her screen over her profile on the Chaotic website. "Fantastic, now my online deck is locked too."

Marinette just huffed as she put her scanner in her desk.

"Alya, you owe me big time for this." She said as she went to bed frustrated by her friend

" _That's how it all started, what I didn't know was that a part of me was sent somewhere else"_

 **[Chaotic]**

In a semi futuristic looking building Marinette appeared in a flash of white and light blue code….in her pajamas.

She was taken aback by what had happened. One minute she was in her room, the next she was somewhere completely different.

There were a few other people there. Some were her age and other were either a bit older or younger.

"No way." Marinette said under her breath as she looked around seeing multiple screens and tables with what looked like creatures from Chaotic

As soon as she said this a flying robot came to greet her, although it wasn't a warm and welcoming as it could have been.

"Why can't any of you first timers ever say anything other than 'no way'? I keep telling you newbies that originality is key if you want to succeed. Anyways welcome to Chaotic."

It was in that moment that Marinette realized that everything that Alya said was true, Chaotic was real. She was here. There was just one thing she could do now.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed.

 **{Miraculously Chaotic}**

So after Marinette began screaming she started to run for dear life, where she was running to? She had no idea, but she was in a strange place with flying robots. Her flight or fight instincts kicked in and she chose flight.

She ran past a couple of tables and heard a few people laughing, but she didn't care as she was trying to get away from the robot that was now chasing her.

"Ladybug your first match is going to start soon, there's no time for you to be running around like this." The robot stated calmly as it casually floated behind her.

Marinette then ducked behind a pillar and waited for the robot to glide past her.

"Okay, none of this is real. You just ate too many cookies before bed. That's what this is, just a really bad sugar induced dream." Marinette said as she tried to calm down.

"Not likely" a familiar voiced called out. When Marinette turned around she saw that her best friend Alya Césaire standing with her arms crossed and smirk on her face.

"So, this must be some fantasy am I right?" Alya asked knowing full well that everything that was going on was actually happening

"Alya what's going on, where are we?" Marinette asked

"Where do you think, we're in Chaotic"

"Wait so you mean that-"

"Yup"

"The whole time you were-"

"yup"

"Which means-"

"Go on girl say it"

"Alya, you were right"

"Now that we got that out of the way let's go, if you don't make it to your first match then you forfeit." Alya said as she began to walk off

"No way." Marinette said as Alya grabbed her.

The two of them left the building now known as the port court and hopped on a moving sidewalk heading towards a blue dome like building.

"There are seven dromes here just like online, each one is led by a Code Master. Right now, we're heading towards the Imthor Drome for your first match." Alya explained as they rode the sidewalk.

"Wait, but I don't have my cards on me. Marinette said as she looked down and only just noticed that she was still in her pajamas. "I'm not even wearing my regular clothes!"

"Don't worry you're not going to need either, although I do recommend that you wear clothes the next time you port here."

"So, if I don't need my cards are we going to be playing online? The last time I checked my deck was locked." Marinette asked as the approached the Imthor drome.

"Don't worry about it, just get in there." Alya said as the drome door opened

Marinette hesitantly walked into drome which wasn't well lit. The door suddenly closed behind her. An she was currently all alone in a big empty room.

"Hello?" she asked looking around

The lights suddenly came on and the logo to the Chaotic game could be seen floating in the middle of the drome

" **Welcome to Battle Drome Imthor.** **Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Chaotic Code name: Ladybug. Please step forward."**

As the voice from what appeared to be the spinning logo spoke a small pedestal came out from the ground of the drome. Marinette walk forward to the pedestal and then the drome voice spoke again

" **Dock your scanner"**

Marinette did as the voice asked and placed her scanner in the slot on the pedestal. When she did, a holo screen came up with a set up similar to the online game.

"Woah, now those are some cool special effects." Marinette said as she cycled through the wheels in front of her. "Hey there's my deck"

She cycled through her deck and saw that all her cards were there.

"So this is why my deck was locked?" Marinette wondered out loud.

"Okay, so if I'm going to be playing here, who am I going to play?" Marinette asked the drome as a door on the other side opened up to reveal a kid who looked to be around Marinette's age.

" **David Richardson. Chaotic Codename: Slick Rich. Dock your scanner."**

"First time?" David asked as he docked his scanner on the pedestal bringing up a screen

"Yeah, how did you know?" Marinette responded

"The pajamas are a dead giveaway, but don't worry I'll help you out. What tribe do you play?" David asked as he cycled through his cards

"Well I use Overworlders for most of my matches, but I also use Danians. My favorite card to use would definitely be Intress." Marinette said as he scanner showed Alya's face.

"Why don't you just tell every card that's in your deck?" Alya said sarcastically causing Marinette to look around. "Down here."

"Why are you telling him your strategy? He's the enemy right now!" Alya all but screamed into her scanner

"Alright I got it, just don't yell."

"Okay, you need to pick a creature to battle with. Your first battle is usually a 1vs1 match to get your feet wet."

"I should go with Intress then." Marinette said quietly as she cycled through her cards until she saw her Intress card and dragged it to the board.

"Here's a tip, David uses Mipedians in almost every match." Alya said as Marinette cycled through her battle gear.

"If that's the case then I should give Intress a Spectral Viewer to counter his invisibility. And for Mugic I should go with Song of Resurgence."

"That's good, now make sure that you stack your location deck with at least 10 locations that work for your creatures. If you attack the location comes from you deck." Alya explained

"I should pick some Overworld locations and some locations that boost water attacks" Marinette then selected 10 locations and when she was done she pressed the button at the top of her scanner.

" **Battle board locked. Field of play revealed"**

"Alright girl, this is where I have to sign off. The cool part is about to come up soon."

Marinette froze a bit as she heard her friend say this.

"You mean this isn't the cool part?" Marinette asked, but Alya had disappeared from her screen

"Alya? Alya!" She said as the drome master began to speak up

" **Ladybug. Since this is your first time here you will be the first attacker. Spin the location randomizer please."**

Marinette did as the drome asked and spun the wheel where she put her location cards. Her cards began to spin around rapidly until they started to slow down on a picture of a lush forest.

" **The Forest of Life"**

"Alright!" Marinette said as she saw her location come up.

" **Now Ladybug. Choose your attack creature. And target creature."**

"Well I don't have much choice. Intress attacks Qwun." Marinette said

" **Very well. Ladybug. Touch your Intress card."**

Marinette touched her card only for the screen to disappear as soon as she did. What she didn't expect was for the same white and blue code that brought her here to return and surround her again. Only this time it began to replace parts of her body with orangish brown fur and claws.

"W-wait a minute!" Marinette yelled as she began to panic a bit

"Pfft, newbie" David said as he touched his card and began to turn into a lizard man.

After all was said and done Marinette had become Intress and David had become Qwun.

"This is going to be fun." Qwun said as he cracked his neck

" **Ladybug as Intress vs Slick Rich as Qwun at the Forest of Life. Let the battle commence."**

"Wait battle? You mean I have to fight that guy?" Intress asked as Qwun began to smirk

"Oh no." she said as a light filled the drome sending both creatures to the designated location.

 **[The Forest of Life]**

Intress looked around and saw that she had materialized in a tree and looked around.

"Woah!" she said as he legs began to wobble a bit. "It feels like I'm wearing a costume, a really hairy costume" Intress said as she checked her arms and then the rest of her body.

"How do I?-" before she could get her question out Intress slipped out of the tree and began to fall off of multiple branches until she hit the ground.

"Ow, that hurt. Good thing that nobody saw that" Intress said as she began to walk forward.

 **[Chaotic]**

As it turned out someone did see that. A bunch of people saw. And so did Alya, who could only face palm at her friend for wiping out so spectacularly in her first drome match.

 **[The Forest of Life]**

As soon as Intress got up a strong gust of wind hit the tree next to her

"Come on, aren't you going to fight back?" Qwun asked turning visible

"No I'm okay." Intress said as she blasted Qwun with some water she then jumped off of Qwun's head grabbed a vine and swung away a fair distance

"I gotta admit this is kind of cool." Intress said as she noticed that Qwun had turned invisible again. She began to run away still trying to collect her thoughts.

" _And this is about where you came in"_

The events that lead up the beginning played over again as Intress dodged Qwun's attacks by jump off of trees and running through the forest. Qwun then hit her with another gust of wind a knocked her off the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Intress screamed to reveal Marinette inside

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **So yeah, I recently began watching and playing Chaotic again. I then went looking for crossover fics and thought that some of the creatures line up for some of the characters in Miraculous Ladybug. Don't believe me? Look up Attacat and try to tell me that Adrian wouldn't put him in his deck.**

 **Anyways this story doesn't exactly have a solid story line. This is mostly just for fun. I will get to MArillian Invasion soon enough and maybe some code master matches, but I won't trip too hard over the small details.**

 **I'll try to keep continuity consistent though. Expect Demon Fairy to be updating in the coming months now that I'm writing again.**


End file.
